


Almost There (Commentated Version)

by GoldSunshine



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, commentated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentated Version of The original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There (Commentated Version)

Taemin whined into the empty room..(what? He sad or sum?) The muscles in his arms were strained as he pulled at the binds behind his back. His thighs trembled as the vibrations of the plug inside him intensified (ohhhhhhh...i get it now.). His eyes began to water as the trickling heat of pleasure went down his spine (ohhhhh so straight up..no warning or nothing).

Jonghyun left the room about ten minutes ago, telling Taemin he wasn’t aloud to come (why yall spell it like that? It’s so misleading) and kissing his forehead. Taemin was too out of it to notice he was gone until about 5 minutes after he left (he was probably slump). He knew he hadn’t gone far, probably sitting by the door.

The plug was a good size, a little bit over half the size of Jonghyun (da hell kinda mathematics), but it grazed his prostate teasingly and had him aching for more. He didn’t know how long he would be sitting there. Jonghyun could have him tied up and begging all night, not that Taemin’s complaining (he should be prayin to da good lords for forgiveness).

Taemin’s erection was red and angry (is that how dick works? Sounds painful..), curving up to spread precome on his stomach with each twitch. His hips bucked up into the air, trying to get any type of friction on his cock (that word tho..i hope yall talkin bout chicken now..speaking of chicken..that boi in exo looked crazy as hell in that lotto video when the chickens was fighting).

The plug slowed in vibrations but began to pulse as Jonghyun played with the settings on the remote it came with. Taemin jerked in the chair he was tied to (i honestly don’t know what’s happening..I..), the chair tipping to the side slightly before leveling again (haha i just laughed..what if this lil nigga fell..).

“C-close!” He yelled loud enough so that Jonghyun could hear him. The older man stepped into the room, a smug smirk on his face, and kneeled in front of Taemin, placing a light hand on his knee. “Do you want to come Taeminnie?” (he wanna come where? Walmart or sum? Ohhhh I see..you see how that spelling is misleading, fam?)

Taemin nodded, not able to get any words out as Jonghyun wrapped his hand around his cock, lightly tugging (still sounds painful). Taemin’s back arched on the chair, the ropes stopping his movements, and a whimper falling from his lips. He was so close, one more stroke and he would tip over the edge into wonderful bliss. But that didn’t happen, as Jonghyun pulled away from his cock and lowered the vibrations in the plug to a dull buzz (i thought about buzz lightyear..I’m..).

“Hyung, please!” Taemin’s voice cracked in the middle of his begging (you still goin through puberty boi? Aint you like 23?) and his head hung low, slowly inching away from the orgasm he so desperately needed.

“Not yet, baby, we haven’t even gotten to the fun part.” (yall better be goin to chuck e. Cheese. Where a kid can be a kid like damn)

Jonghyun tilted Taemin’s head up and swiped away the wetness under his eyes. He rubbed over Taemin’s soft cheeks and his plump lips and leaned down to kiss him softly. Taemin opened up his mouth immediately, letting Jonghyun’s tongue slide in (icky). He was close enough that if Taemin bucked his hips far enough, he would be able to rub his cock against the sweatpants Jonghyun was wearing. The light friction to the head of his cock had him mewling into Jonghyun’s mouth, trying to rut up against him more.

“Uh uh Taemin. Be good now or it’ll be a long while before you’re able to come.” (i feel as if i need to go to church..and like..pray for the next week..then like..bathe in holy water)

Jonghyun fell to his knees in front of Taemin, spreading his thighs to see Taemin’s rim stretched around the plug. “So pretty and stretched for me.” (what a sentence brah)

Jonghyun pressed kisses up Taemin’s thighs, steering clear of his cock. He bit down into the meaty flesh, drawing a groan from Taemin’s lips (aw fuck, this story go make a plot twist and the zombie apocalypse go start. Yall go be seein a deadass taemin goin around with a butt plug four inches up his ass and him trying to gnaw yo fuckin neck off). He palmed at Taemin’s balls, causing the other head to fall back and his mouth to open in euphoria. The plug was still buzzing dully, but it was enough for Taemin to go crazy with need.

Jonghyun finally decided to pay attention to Taemin’s neglected cock (yall need to stop neglecting chickens. They good for more than just fighting and popeyes). He circled the head of Taemin’s cock with the tip of his tongue, not yet letting it slip into his mouth. Taemin whined bucking his hips up. Jonghyun finally took pity in him and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly. Taemin’s whole body shuttered, making the chair shake. His face twisted into a grimace as Jonghyun took more of him in. He knew not to come, he wouldn’t until he was told to, it was just a lot easier said than done.

Jonghyun’s mouth was hot, his slick tongue flicking at the underside of his cock. Taemin tried to calm himself, taking deep breathes. With every hollow of Jonghyun’s cheeks Taemin felt himself getting closer again. He tried to will away the impending orgasm, but the faint buzz of the plug and Jonghyun’s sinful (ya see? This is why we pray) mouth brought him closer and closer. 

His abdomen clenched and he bent slightly, clenching his teeth. Jonghyun pulled off his cock with a pop, stroking him a couple of times. “Don’t you dare come yet.” (and if he do what you gon do? Cry about it??)

Taemin sobbed, slumping back into the chair. His skin was glistening with sweat and a tear slipped down his cheek. His frustration was building, but he wouldn’t come without permission. (that Ro James song?)

“Just a little bit longer baby, okay?” (and then, at the drop of a hat, taemin disappeared)

Taemin’s head lolled (lololololololololol) to the side, his glazed over eyes staring at Jonghyun. His lips were bitten red, shining whenever he swiped his tongue over them (that..is ugly). Jonghyun thought he looked most beautiful like this, wrecked and trembling under his gaze. He wouldn’t make the boy wait any longer, but he loved to take Taemin apart, peel him layer for layer until nothing but a whimpering mess was left. (kids! Now that’s what i call abusive.)

“I’m gonna untie you now, sweetie.” Jonghyun said, circling behind Taemin to untie the black rope contrasting with his pale skin. His arms fell from behind the chair and down to his sides, hanging limply. (soundddddds painful!)

Jonghyun moved back to his front, kissing him softly on the lips. “C’mon baby, we’re going to the bed.” (sounds much more classier than a chair.)

“Gonna fuck me?” Taemin mumbled, letting Jonghyun lift him to his feet (“no! But you know what I will do,taetae? Tell you about our good lord and savior Onew.”). Jonghyun maneuvered them to the bed, placing small kisses on Taemin’s neck and moving his hand to press at the base of the plug. Taemin jolted at the touch, grasping at any part of Jonghyun he could.

Jonghyun placed him lightly on the bed, flipping him onto his stomach. He ran his hands up and down Taemin’s back, watching as his muscles flexed. He brought his hands down to knead at Taemin’s ass (he got a donkey now?), pulling his cheeks apart to see the slightly pulsing plug. He grabbed the remote and turned the vibrations up two settings (how many gosh darn fricking settings does this thing have, sir?), watching as Taemin’s spine arched and he withered on the sheets. Taemin clasped at the sheets, his eyes closed tight as he held back moans.

Jonghyun gripped at the base of the plug, pulling it back lightly before pushing it back in completely. Taemin groaned at the sensation, feeling immense amounts of pleasure. Jonghyun did this a couple of more times, drawing moans and whimpers from Taemin with each push and pull. Jonghyun pulled the plug out of Taemin with a slick ‘pop’ and watched as Taemin clenched around air. Taemin whined, pushing his hips back. “Be still babe, you’ll be okay.”

Jonghyun grabbed the discarded lube from when he stretched Taemin from the bed and drizzled it over his hand, immediately pushing two fingers into Taemin. He would like to tease the boy more, but although Taemin was on edge, so was he. Just the thought of being buried in Taemin and having him moan out his name made his cock throb. (me: *goes to read the bible* [and i don’t even believe bruh])

Taemin was already loose enough from the plug and was growing impatient as Jonghyun took his sweet time stretching him even more than he already was. “I don’t n-need to be stretched a-anymore.” Taemin spoke out the side of his mouth. He ground his hips down into the mattress to get more friction on his cock. Jonghyun obviously wasn’t having having that as he dragged Taemin by his hips up onto his knees with his legs spread, the tip of his cock barely brushing the sheets.

Jonghyun decided it was enough and pulled his sweatpants off. He slicked up his cock, smirking down at Taemin. Taemin couldn’t see him, but he could feel his stare on him. “Just fuck me already!” (you know what’s better than sex? A full paid scholarship to the college of your choice!)

“As you wish.” (up here sounding like a genie headass) Jonghyun spoke, slowly pushing the head of his cock past Taemin’s rim. Taemin’s breath hitched and he pushed back against the intrusion of Jonghyun’s cock, wanting more.

“Fuck, you love it when I fill you up don’t you?” (um..is that a yes or no question?)

“Y-yeah, please Jonghyun~.”

Jonghyun started up a pace, watching his cock glide in and out of Taemin. It was slow, too slow for either of them, but Jonghyun didn’t bother speeding up. He admired the way Taemin’s thighs quivered as high pitched moans fell from his lips.

Taemin’s eyes closed as Jonghyun’s cock pressed into his prostate agonizingly slow. He thrust back, winding his hips against Jonghyun’s groin, getting him as deep as possible. Jonghyun let out a low groan, placing a hand between his shoulders and pushing him down more while bringing his hips up with the other. Taemin whimpered into the sheets, wanting Jonghyun to go faster. “F-faster, please, god, please go faster!” (i’m gonna listen to astro so i can feel closer to god)

Jonghyun only picked up his pace slightly, still to slow for Taemin. He groaned into the mattress, feeling too much at once but not enough. He felt so hot, beads of sweat trailing down his arms and neck (he has hot flashes, he go need to get checked out for that.). If Jonghyun continued this on, he probably wouldn’t come for a while, and that’s not really his intentions for the rest of the night.

“Hyung, fuck wait.” (AW shit! IS he late for work?? School?? SERVICE!!!?!)

“What?” Jonghyun said, stopping all movements. ‘“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, but, can I ride you?” (i AM DEAD BRUH! wHAAt A question! I’ma plaster that sentence on everything i own!)

Jonghyun paused, his cock twitching inside of Taemin. “Fuck yeah.” (i imagined he said that like some stoner white boi)

He went to slide out of Taemin, but was stopped by the younger's hand. “You don’t have to, just..” Taemin moved them both to their sides, rolling Jonghyun onto his back and sitting up on his knees and grabbing onto Jonghyun’s thighs to keep balance. “Jesus fucking christ.” (i went from being dangerously uncomfortable to being in hysterical laughter)

Taemin started up a quick pace, bouncing on Jonghyun’s cock. Jonghyun watched as his clock slid in and out of Taemin. He was stretched so prettily around his girth, his puffy rim accommodating to the size of Jonghyun. He grabbed onto Taemin’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises (and here I am trying to listen to NCT 127, and sins infiltrate my eyelids). Taemin whimpered at the rough touch, working his thigh muscles to speed up his bounces. Jonghyun’s cock was pounding into his prostate deliciously with every slap of their skin. 

Although he felt an immense amount of pleasure, Taemin still couldn’t find himself coming. He was teetering on the edge of release, but nothing was pushing him over. “Hyung, I c-can’t.”

“Can’t what baby?”

“ I can’t! I need, fuck, I nee-” (he all loud, chill out sunny boi.)

“Shh baby, it’s okay I got you.” Jonghyun spoke, sitting up so Taemin’s back was pressed to his chest. (oh he said he got him..sounds genuine)

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin, running one of his hands along his inner thighs and the other massaging his balls. Taemin sped up (you slow down, then you speed up), making Jonghyun let out a low moan into the side of his neck. “Fuck, Tae.”

Taemin let out a sob as Jonghyun finally wrapped a hand around his cock, spreading the precum with his thumb. “Ah~! Shit I-I-!”

Jonghyun’s orgasm snuck up on him unexpectedly, heat pooling in his stomach. He thrust up, meeting Taemin in the middle and speeding up his hand on the boys cock. “Gonna….c-come.” (you...FAILED F F F F F)

Jonghyun bit down onto Taemin’s shoulder as his released burned through him. Apparently that was enough for Taemin as he let out choked noises as his back arched and his eyes shut tight while he spilled hard over Jonghyun’s hand (ugh, yall go have to wash). His vision went white and his grip around Jonghyun’s thighs tightened as he shuddered through the orgasm. His own thighs shook through the intensity of it. Jonghyun groaned as Taemin clenched around him, still moving the hand on Taemin’s cock to milk him of all his come. (ugh he milkin em)

Soon the light tugging became too much for Taemin as he batted Jonghyun’s hand away and leaned back against him tiredly. “Fuck.” he chuckled, “You wore me out.” (i wonder whyyyyyyy)

“That was the plan.” Jonghyun murmured while lifting Taemin off his cock.

“You know what? Next time, I’m gonna tie you up and tease you till you’re begging.” (nigga..next time?)Taemin giggled while situating himself under the covers, not bothering to switch them for clean ones.

“Yeah? We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a fucking mess. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
